


Not under my watch

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Russian Roulette, SanSan Russian Roulette, Summer, beach, summer sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Prompt: Sandor is a lifeguard at the beach and spots the beautiful Sansa lying in the sun in a bikini, being aggressively pursued by a creep. He decides to intervene.





	Not under my watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxBetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/gifts).



Sandor sat on top of his guard tower, taking a sip from his water, before he opened the tube of extra strong sun cream. He would never allow his skin to get burned as bad it had been during his camping trip when he had been six. Back then he had accidently fallen asleep in the sun and had woken up with the worst sunburn one could imagine.

His mother had immediately taken him to the hospital, but the skin on one side of his face had been to damaged and so he had kept some permanent damage.

It wasn’t as bad as it probably could have been if he hadn’t been treated properly in the hospital and even if it was barely visible now under his beard, he still remembered the bullying of the students in school, calling him leather face and worse.

After he put down the sun cream he grabbed his binoculars and watched the people swimming in the sea.

Most of them wasn’t really swimming. They just played around near the beach in the shallow water. But even there Sandor had to help people daily.

It wasn’t that he hated the job, but he didn’t exactly like it either. He barely got the thanks of the people. Once he even got sued because he broke the rips of a man, he had to save my doing mouth to mouth ventilation. Of course, he had been found not guilty in the end, but it still nagged his ego.

Bronn, Drogo and the other lifeguards got appreciated way often than he was. And the women. God. The women were swooning over them.

In the evenings, when they spend some time at the beach bars they only had to mention that they were lifeguards and you could basically hear the panties of the ladies drop immediately.

_Lucky bastards_ , Sandor thought as he let his eyes wander over the people in the water until his eyes caught the attention of young women with red hair, just getting out of the water.

She was wearing a yellow bikini and was just wringing out her hair.

_God, the is an angel_ , Sandor thought and felt his face getting hot, letting his eyes travel over her curves. They were all in the right places.

Sandor shortly lowered the binoculars looking around making sure no one was watching him, before he once again looked out for her.

He finally spotted her lying on a big towel. She was putting sun cream on her arm, when a man in his mid-forties approached her. He was smirking and had a creepy mustachio under his nose.

It seemed like he was talking to her, but from what Sandor could see the man didn’t get the answer he wanted to hear. He left though only to put his beach towel right behind hers.

Sandor decided that it wasn’t his business and he already felt like a creep for looking at her for so long. In the meantime, someone could already have drowned and he wouldn’t even have noticed.

He watched the people in the water for a while again, but he couldn’t stop thinking of the face of that beautiful woman.

He sighed. One short look wont hurt anybody.

He looked over and saw that the man had come closer and closer in the meantime. His towel was now lying right next to hers and Sandor was grinding his teeth, when he saw that the man was slowly coming closer again.

It wasn’t a lifeguard’s business what the guests on the beach did as long as it wasn’t violating the modesty laws.

It became his business though as he saw that the man was touching the woman’s arm making her startle.  

Sandor grabbed his walkie-talkie and contacted Bronn, he sat on the tower hundred meters down the beach.

“Hey Bronn, can you watch my sector for a few minutes?”

“Sure Bro, but why?”

“Creep on the beach,” Sandor simply said and he knew Bronn would understand.

There was a gentleman agreement between the lifeguards of this beach, that they would not allow creeps under their watch harassing or pursuing women.

“Go then. I watch your sector,” Bronn answered and Sandor immediately got off his tower.

He went over to where he had seen the woman as fast as he could.

“Common Sansa, I could rub your back with sun cream.”

“I said no, Mr. Baelish. Can you now please leave me alone?” the woman said.

“But its such a beautiful day, why would you want to spend it alone?” he asked.

“Because the lady said she wants to be alone,” Sandor rasped and they both turned towards him.

“You can’t tell me anything. This beach is for everyone,” the man said pretty convinced of himself.

Sandor got closer. The man was more than one head shorter than Sandor.

“I can and I just did. If you leave now I won’t call the police to drag you off the beach for violating the rules. And who do you think will the police believe? A lifeguard saving people from drowning or some creep harassing a young woman?”

Sandor saw that the man was angry, but in the end, he grabbed his towel and left.

“Thank you so much. I thought I couldn’t get rid of him,” the woman said. “I am Sansa by the way. And you are?”

Sandor swallowed.

“San…Sandor. I am Sandor.”

“Nice to meet you Sandor,” she said and played around with a strand of her auburn hair.

_God, her eyes. As blue as the sky_ , Sandor thought and his mouth suddenly felt dry.

“How will I be able to thank my knight for my savior?” Sansa said with a smirk biting her lip.

“Maybe you could get a drink with me tonight at the bar,” Sandor said before his brain had processed what he had just said and he already feared the rejection he was probably getting in seconds.

“Sure, I am sure that will be nice,” she said and Sandor saw surprised that she was letting her eyes travel over his well-defined chest.

“Really?” Sandor asked surprised. “I mean cool. See you tonight then.”

Sansa laid down on her towel again and Sandor went back to his tower.

As he went up the ladder up to the platform, he couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
